darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
527
Professor Stokes tries to hypnotize Jeff in order to find more about his past, however he instead discovers that Dr. Lang created Adam. Synopsis : A mysterious night at Collinwood, in which a stranger probes the secret of Cassandra Collins's disappearance by casting a spell on a certain young girl. He makes the girl lead him to a lonely and ancient tree in the forest, a tree to which, long ago, she had been tied in an effort to prove she was a witch. Here by this tree the stranger discovers Cassandra Collins and brings the real witch back to life with incantations. Later the young girl is found wandering in the forest, unaware of what has happened. She is still unaware of who owns the button she was found holding so fiercely in her hand. A button which now, an hour later, seems an answer to the girl's mysterious missing hours. Nicholas displays the painting of Angelique, now completely restored to its original vibrance. Its transformation disturbs Jeff and Victoria. Jeff notices that the button Victoria was carrying matches a missing one on Nicholas's coat. Victoria is surprised and confused. She insists she doesn't remember anything about that night. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Robert Rodan as Adam * Thayer David as Timothy Eliot Stokes * Roger Davis as Jeff Clark * Humbert Allen Astredo as Nicholas Blair * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 521. * This is only the second time a male actor is used to give the opening narration. The previous occasion was for 459 and in that instance it was due to there being no female member of the on-screen cast. However, that is not the case with this episode which has Alexandra Moltke as part of the cast. Story * The idea from 522 that Barnabas and Julia left the Old House to "tell Stokes everything" is forgotten. This is the first time Professor Stokes appears since that declaration. * TIMELINE: The narration states it's been an hour since Victoria was found walking in the woods. Victoria and Jeff plan to go to visit Professor Stokes tomorrow for hypnosis, (i.e later this same day as it's still the early hours). Its afternoon. Bloopers and continuity errors * Victoria is still wearing the yellow from 526, but the part in her hair has moved from the side to the center. * There is a moving shadow at the beginning of the closing credits. There is also a flash as the crew names roll. * Jeff says "that night" when he found Victoria walking in the woods. However, it is still the same night, shortly after he refers to it as tonight. * Nicholas says it was yesterday afternoon when Cassandra returned. However, it was nighttime when she returned. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 527 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 527 - Ride, Car, House.Category:Dark Shadows episodes